


Meet 'n Greet

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: A hook-up.





	Meet 'n Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amandazillah for the Spencer Xover Meme.

It was the eye patch that caught Spencer's attention. It wasn't that Spencer had never seen an eye patch before, because he had, but generally on men over seventy, and that wasn't really Spencer's thing. Spencer wouldn't have guessed that eye patches were his thing in general, but one look at the guy had Spencer glancing back, shifting himself to be more comfortable in his jeans, so yeah, okay, maybe.

The guy was with girls, a lot of them, and Spencer thought, _any guy who has a harem probably isn't going to be interested_ but that wasn't going to stop Spencer from trying. When he went through the line right behind a girl with long brown hair and well-defined by sweet features, Spencer asked, "Haven't you got anything--"

And the guy said, "Uh, no, I'm mostly--"

"Chaperoning," the girl said, and rolled her eyes. Eye Patch tweaked her ponytail.

"Here," Spencer said, pulling the paper coaster from underneath his water bottle. He turned it over to the side that was still dry, signed his name and underneath it, printed his phone number.

Eye Patch said, "No, that's really--" but the girl said, "He'll take it, thanks," and pulled him off by the hem of his shirt. Spencer watched, surreptitiously, as he was lead off, accidentally exposed flesh and all.

*

There was a message on Spencer's phone when he got to the hotel that night. It was from a number he didn't recognize. He did recognize the voice. The message went, "Dawn said that you were interested. I told her you were kind of like a rock star, so probably not, but I have your phone number here, so she could be right. I sometimes miss the obvious shit. Anyway, you have my number now. I have my own place. Ball, your court."

Spencer picked option eight for "return this call."

*

It took a while to get there, because Spencer couldn't just pay some taxi driver to take him, so he had to cajole Zack into getting the car out of overnight parking and dropping him off, but Spencer didn't ask for much, not really, not compared to some unnamed people in his band, so Zack was mostly easy about it. The place was fairly easy to find and Eye Patch--whose name was actually Xander--let him in with a, "Huh. Okay, then."

Spencer smirked. "Have a lot of people stand you up?"

"Mostly only at the altar, but it's evidently given me a complex."

Spencer wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so he didn't. Instead he sidled up to Xander and pressed his hips into the other man's. Xander was taller than him and Spencer had to work for it a little bit, but that was sort of good for Spencer. As a celebrity, sex often came just a little bit too easy.

Xander said, "Okay, if that's how you want it," and gripped the back of Spencer's hair, dragging him up that extra inch for a kiss. It hurt just a bit, and yes, that was _exactly_ how Spencer wanted it. Spencer bucked against Xander and pulled off just enough to ask, "No more girls?"

"Handed them over to mom for the night," Xander said.

"Mom?" Spencer asked, because whoa, sex was good and all, but he wasn't really into the whole cheating thing.

"No, just, friend of mine. It was a joke."

"I like funny," Spencer said, and arched up for another kiss.

Xander's hands dropped to the button of Spencer's jeans. "I'm very funny."

Spencer moved his hands to Xander's jeans, worked them open. Then he pulled his hands away and pressed his cock into Xander's. "Good, then this might work."

Xander made a strangled noise before saying, "Maybe, yeah."

Spencer laughed.


End file.
